Blonde!
by ainagihara
Summary: Hai, perkenalkan namaku Claire, seorang gadis yang akan menempati sekolah baru. Mineral High School. Keren ya namanya? / "Pirang." "Bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku seperti itu!" / Mind to RnR?
1. Hai, namaku Claire

Libur panjang kenaikan kelas telah usai, di pagi yang cerah ini murid-murid sekolah Mineral High School berjalan memasuki sekolah mereka untuk memulai semester baru. Di antara itu, ada seorang gadis sedang berjalan dengan percaya diri memasuki sekolah barunya dengan memakai seragam yang berbeda dengan murid-murid yang lainnya. Ditambah lagi dengan rambut panjang _blonde_-nya yang membuat semua murid-murid di sekolah itu menjadikannya buah bibir.

"Apakah ada yang salah denganku? Sepertinya aku kelihatan sangat mencolok di mata mereka," gumam gadis itu sambil melihat sekelilingnya.

"Ah, masa bodo," gumam gadis itu lagi dan melangkah menuju ruang kepala sekolah dengan riangnya.

* * *

**Blonde!**

**Harvest Moon by Natsume**

**Warning: OOC, typo, AU (Alternate Universe), dan lain lain**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"Jadi, namamu Claire?" tanya Kepala Sekolah sambil memperhatikan beberapa kertas lembaran yang bertuliskan data-data Claire.

"Iya, orang tuaku tidak bisa mengantarku hari ini karena pekerjaan. Jadi, aku datang sendiri kesini," jelas Claire dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Hm.. Kenapa kau pindah sekolah? Ada masalah di sekolahmmu yang sebelumnya?" tanya Kepala Sekolah itu lagi.

"Tidak. Orang tuaku pindah tempat kerja dan otomatis sekolahku juga pindah."

"Apakah kau sering berpindah-pindah?" tanya Kepala Sekolah lagi sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Tidak. Ini baru pertama kalinya aku pindah sekolah. Makanya aku sangat senang sekali ketika akan berhadapan dengan hal baru!" jelas Claire dengan bersemangat, mata berwarna _sapphire_-nya selalu berkilau setiap ia menjawab pertanyaan dari Kepala Sekolah barunya.

Melihat respon murid baru di hadapannya itu, sang Kepala Sekolah langsung tertawa senang, "Aku senang kau menyukai hal baru. Mungkin ketika bersekolah disini, kau akan bertemu banyak tantangan juga!" ujarnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Hm? Maksud anda, Pak? " tanya Claire bingung ketika melihat kepala sekolahnya tersenyum seperti itu.

"Kau lihat saja sendiri nanti," ucapnya sambil tersenyum lagi. Claire hanya bisa menatap Kepala Sekolah barunya dengan tatapan bingung.

Setelah itu, kepala sekolah memperhatikan Claire dengan seksama terutama rambut _blonde_-nya. Claire yang mulai risih, bertanya pada kepala sekolah. "Ada yang salah, Pak?"

"Rambut pirangmu.. Cukup mencolok... Ah,tidak! Maksudku menarik! Hehehe," ucap Kepala Sekolah dengan polosnya sambil tertawa dengan _awkward_.

"Memangnya dia belum pernah melihat orang berambut pirang?" ucap Claire dalam hati dengan jengkelnya, "Ah, iya.. Terimakasih, Pak," ucap Claire yang sambil tersenyum menahan kejengkelannya.

Ia berdehem kemudian memperkenalkan dirinya, "Perkenalkan, nama saya Thomas. Biasa dipanggil Thomas," ucapnya sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

_"You don't say..,'_' gumam Claire sambil menatap Kepala sekolah barunya dengan _sweatdrop_.

"Ayo, ikut saya ke ruang guru. Saya akan mengantarkan kamu ke wali kelas barumu," ujarnya yang mulai melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Dengan semangatnya yang membara, Claire melangkah mengikuti Thomas keluar ruangan kepala sekolah.

.

.

Di ruang guru..

"Ini, Pak, murid baru di kelas bapak sekarang," ucap Thomas memperkenalkan Claire ketika mereka sudah di ruang guru.

"Mohon bantuannya, nama saya Claire," ucap Claire memperkenalkan diri dan membungkuk sebagai tanda hormat.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Carter. Saya yang akan menjadi wali kelasmu satu tahun kedepan," ucap laki-laki separuh baya itu sambil tersenyum.

Claire membalas senyumannya, "Terlihat sekali dia orang yang baik-baik," ucap Claire memujinya dalam hati.

"Ehm.. Ngomong-ngomong rambut pirangmu sangat cerah. Seperti bule luar negri," ucap Carter sambil tersenyum dengan polosnya.

"Apa katanya?! Bule? Luar negri?! Argh! Kutarik kata-kataku barusan!" Claire hanya bisa tersenyum jengkel membalas ucapan Carter, tapi Carter tetap dengan senyum polosnya yang menganggap tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Melihat itu, Thomas langsung angkat berbicara sambil tertawa dengan _awkward_, "Ahahaha! Sepertinya sudah jam masuk. Lebih baik kalian berdua segera masuk ke kelas!"

"Ah, baiklah. Kami permisi dulu pak Kepala Sekolah..," ujar Carter pamit kemudian melangkah ke arah pintu ruang guru.

"Baik, saya duluan pak. Terimakasih," ucap Claire pamitan kemudian mengikuti Carter keluar ruang guru.

"Selamat menikmati hari pertama sekolahmu, Claire!" seru Thomas setelah mereka beranjak keluar ruang guru.

.

.

Di kelas..

Claire dan Carter sudah berdiri di depan kelas. Di pintu kelas tersebut tertulis "XI-6", dan terdengar sampai keluar kelas suara murid-murid yang sangat gaduh.

"Kamu tunggu disini ya. Saya masuk dulu. Nanti kamu masuknya setelah saya panggil," jelas Carter sambil memegang gagang pintu kelas tersebut. Claire hanya mengangguk mengerti dan kemudian Carter membuka pintu kelas tersebut dan melangkah masuk. Seketika ruang kelas yang tadi sangat gaduh langsung sunyi.

"Selamat pagi," ucap Carter setelah melihat murid-muridnya sudah rapih di tempat duduknya masing-masing.

"Selamat pagiii!" balas murid-murid bersamaan.

"Sebelum memulai pelajaran pertama pagi ini, saya ingin memperkenalkan kepada kalian anggota baru kelas ini," ucap Carter yang kemudian disambut dengan ocehan murid-murid yang menebak siapa murid baru itu.

"Yah, langsung saja! Claire, silahkan masuk," seru Carter yang membuat murid-murid langsung diam seketika.

Claire menarik nafas dalam-dalam, setelah itu ia membuka pintu kelas dan melangkah masuk. Ia merasakan semua murid di kelas tersebut menatapnya bersamaan. Tapi, Claire mencoba tenang pada pertemuan pertamanya. Kemudian Claire berhenti dan berdiri tepat di sebelah Carter.

"Selamat pagi, perkenalkan nama saya Claire. Saya murid pindahan dari kota sebelah. Mohon bantuannya!" ucap Claire memperkenalkan dirinya kemudian membungkuk.

Setelah itu, ia bangkit dan melihat semua murid yang terperangah melihat Claire berdiri disana. "Apa aku kelihatan sangat mencolok?" umpat Claire yang mulai merasa _awkward _dengan tatapan teman-teman barunya.

Tiba-tiba seorang murid perempuan berambut pink ikal yang terurai panjang berseru, "Hai, Claire! Salam kenal!" seru gadis itu dengan muka berseri sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Melihat tingkahnya, murid-murid di kelas tertawa kecil dan Claire tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

"Yak! Silahkan Claire, tempat dudukmu disana," ucap Carter lagi sambil menunjuk tempat duduk yang berada tepat di belakang perempuan berambut pink yang menyapanya tadi.

Claire langsung melangkah menuju tempat duduknya dan duduk di bangku tersebut. Setelah itu, Carter memperintahkan murid-muridnya untuk membuka buku Sosiologi mereka dan di sambut dengan keluhan para murid.

Bersamaan dengan itu, gadis berambut pink tadi langsung memutar badannya menghadap Claire.

"Hai Claire! Perkenalkan! Namaku Popuri!" ucapnya berbisik sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Hai, Popuri! Senang berkenalan denganmu!" balas Claire berbisik yang tidak kalah lebar senyumnya.

"Nanti aku akan memperkenalkan kau pada yang lain! Ada yang namanya Ann, Karen, Elli, Mary, dan masih banyak lagi!" ucapnya dengan sangat cepat karena saking senangnya.

"Dia menyenangkan!" gumam Claire senang.

"Wah, aku tidak sabar berkenalan dengan mereka!" ucap Claire dengan sangat antusias.

"Yeay! Aku juga akan memperkenalkanmu sama cowok-cowok ganteng di sekolah ini! Ada yang namanya Kai, terus..."

"Ehem! Nona Popuri, tolong jelaskan apa yang dimaksud dengan struktur sosial?" seru Carter yang memotong ocehan Popuri sambil tersenyum tapi senyumannya bukan senyuman polos yang daritadi Claire lihat.

"Eh.." Popuri kemudian memutar badannya menghadap Carter yang sudah menunggu jawabannya. Tapi, Popuri hanya menjawabnya dengan cengiran, "Hehehehe."

.

.

**KRINGG!**

Bel sekolah terdengar nyaring di setiap penjuru sekolah. Yang menandakan pelajaran pertama yang berlangsung dua jam telah berakhir.

"Ya, kita sudahi pelajaran pagi ini. Selamat beristirahat," ucap Carter sambil membereskan buku-bukunya dan berjalan keluar kelas.

Setelah Carter menutup pintu kelas, semua murid langsung gaduh.

"Hey! Ayo ke lapangan!" seru salah satu murid laki-laki berkulit _tan_ kepada laki-laki berambut coklat panjang diikat.

"I-iya. Aku ambil bolanya dulu di ruang olahraga," jawab laki-laki berambut coklat itu sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

Bersamaan dengan itu Popuri berteriak kepada mereka, "Hey! Apa kalian tidak mau berkenalan dengan anggota baru kelas kita?!"

"Iya, kalian ga boleh sombong!" seru seorang gadis berambut oranye dikepang yang sudah berdiri di di samping Claire.

Melihat mereka, Claire tertawa kecil, "Tidak apa-apa kok. Bukan suatu masalah besar," ucap Claire sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Tapi, kau harus berkenalan dengan mereka, Claire," ucap seorang gadis lagi, dia berambut panjang coklat muda dan penampilannya lumayan dewasa dibandingkan dengan yang lain. Disebelahnya ada dua gadis, yang terlihat kalem. Yang satu mempunyai rambut coklat pendek dan satunya lagi mempunyai rambut hitam panjang dan berkacamata.

"Okay, _girls_! Kalian cerewet seperti biasa," ucap laki-laki berkulit _tan_ tadi dengan santai.

"Cih," seru gadis yang berambut coklat muda tadi sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

Laki-laki berkulit _tan_ itu hanya tertawa kecil, "Perkenalkan, Claire! Namaku Kai!" ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar yang membuat Popuri yang memperhatikannya menjadi salah tingkah.

"Dan namaku Cliff, salam kenal Claire," ucap laki-laki berambut coklat diikat tadi sambil tersenyum.

"Salam kenal kalian berdua!" seru Claire sambil tersenyum lebar dan dibalas senyumam Kai dan Cliff.

"Kami duluan ya!" seru Kai sambil melangkah keluar kelas, dan diikuti oleh Cliff sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Hahh.. Dasar Kai!" keluh Popuri sambil memoyongkan bibirnya karena tidak terima Kai yang sangat gila bola itu.

"Gitu gitu, kau suka bukan kepalang," seru gadis berambut oranye dikepang dan disambut tawa yang lain.

"Oh iya, kenalkan! Namaku Ann," ucap gadis itu menoleh ke arahku dan tersenyum lebar. Aku mengangguk dan membalas senyumnya.

"Namaku Karen!"

"Halo Claire, namaku Elli. Salam kenal!"

"Dan, aku Mary. Salam kenal, Claire," ucap mereka satu persatu memperkenalkan diri.

"Hai kalian, salam kenal!" seru Claire sambil tersenyum lebar, senang mendapat sambutan yang hangat dari teman-teman barunya. Mereka mengobrol di kelas selama istirahat. Saling bertukar cerita tentang diri mereka masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya, bel istirahat berakhir berbunyi.

**KRINGG!**

"Bakal ada berapa pelajaran lagi sampai bel pulang? " tanya Claire menoleh kea rah Ann yang paling dekat dengannya.

"Hari biasa ada empat pelajaran lagi. Tapi, karena hari ini hari pertama setelah libur kenaikan kelas mungkin ada dua pelajaran lagi, seperti tahun lalu," jelas Ann sambil mangut-mangut mengingat jadwal tahun lalu.

"Hmm oke!" jawab Claire sambil mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Carter memasuki ruang kelas dan semua murid langsung menduduki tempat duduknya masing-masing.

.

.

**KRINGG!**

Bel berakhirnya pelajaran terakhir berbunyi, membuat semua murid bersorak senang karena akan mengakhiri pelajaran yang seperti neraka bagi mereka.

"Kita sudahi pertemuan kita kali ini. Hati-hati di jalan anak-anak, sampai bertemu besok! Selamat siang!" seru Carter menutup pelajaran terakhir dan berjalan keluar kelas.

"Popuri, kau tau ruang Osis dimana?" tanya Claire sambil membereskan alat tulisnya ke dalam tas.

"Engg.. tidak. Kau ingin ikut Osis?" tanya Popuri memutar badannya ke meja Claire setelah membereskan alat tulisnya.

"Iya, aku sangat tertarik dengan organisasi yang semacam itu," ujar Claire sambil tersenyum lebar.

Popuri tersenyum simpul mendengar jawaban temannya, "Hmm.. yah Osis disini, bagiku kurang menarik," jawab Popuri sambil mengerutkan keningnya mengingat-ingat Osis di sekolahnya seperti apa.

"Kenapa?" tanya Claire agak kaget.

"Yah, mereka sangat tertutup. Satu sekolah saja tidak tau ketua Osisnya siapa. Mereka juga melakukan tugasnya, '_underground',_" jelas Popuri panjang lebar dan menekankan kata _underground_-nya.

"Hah? Kau bercanda?" ucap Claire tidak percaya. "Ini akan semakin membuatku tertarik!" seru Claire dalam hati.

Popuri menggeleng keras, "Masuk Osis seleksinya sangat ketat. Jadi, hanya orang sangat terpilih saja yang bisa masuk. Walaupun begitu, Osis melakukan tugasnya dengan baik kok!"jelas Popuri lagi sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

Mendengar itu mata _sapphire _Claire berbinar, "Aku semakin penasaran! Siapa yang tau, ruangan osis?"

"Mary! Dia sekretaris osis, pasti dia tau!" seru Popuri mengingat temannya yang kutu buku itu.

"Mary?! Harusnya kau tau semua tentang Osis dong? Mary kan teman dekat kalian?" tanya Claire bingung.

"Nah itu dia, Osis benar-benar menjaga rahasianya," ujar Popuri dengan mantap.

"Keren! Terimakasih, Pop!" seru Claire sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Sama-sama, Claire! Semoga kau keterima di Osis!" balas Popuri senang melihat temannya yang sangat bersemangat.

"Popuri! Claire! Ayo pulang bareng, yang lain sudah menunggu kalian di depan kelas," ajak Elli sambil menghampiri Popuri dan Claire.

"Ah! Jam berapa sekarang?! Aku harus membantu ibuku di tokonya! Aku duluan ya!" seru Popuri dengan cepat dan berlari keluar kelas sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada Claire dan Elli.

"Oke! Hati-hati di jalan ya. Sampai bertemu besok!" seru Elli dan Claire berbarengan sambil membalas lambaian tangan Popuri. Setelah itu, Claire dan Elli melangkah keluar kelas menghampiri teman-temannya yang sudah menunggu di depan kelas.

"Popuri pulang duluan?" tanya Karen ketika melihat Elli dan Claire keluar kelas.

"Iya, dia mau bantu ibunya," ujar Claire.

"Baiklah~ Ayo pulang! Aku pengen makan, masakan ayah!" seru Ann bersemangat berjalan dan diikuti oleh yang lain.

"Ah, iya Mary. Aku ingin ikut osis hehe," ucap Claire kepada Mary yang berjalan di sampingnya.

Mendengar itu, Karen, Ann, Elli, dan Mary berhenti melangkah dan menoleh ke arah Claire, "Wah! Serius?!" Claire tertawa kecil dan mengangguk mantap.

"Baiklah, ayo ikut aku," ucap Mary sambil tersenyum.

"Sukses Claire! Semoga kau bisa keterima!" seru Ann.

"Kami pulang duluan ya," ucap Karen.

"Sampai bertemu besok, Claire, Mary!" saut Elli.

"Terimakasih teman-teman! Sampai jumpa besok!" seru Claire melambaikan tangannya sambil melangkah mengikuti Mary yang berjalan berlawanan arah.

.

"Kau tunggu disini ya. Aku ingin mengambil formulirnya di ruang Osis dulu," ucap Mary sambil menaruh tasnya di salah satu bangku.

"Loh? ini bukan ruang Osis?" tanya Claire, yang kemudian duduk di salah satu bangku sambil melihat sekeliling kelas itu.

"Bukan. Ini ruang ekskul Basket, berhubung ekskul belum dimulai ruangan ini bisa dipakai," jelas Mary sambil tersenyum.

Claire membalas senyumnya, "Aku mengerti!"

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar ya," ucap Mary yang kemudian melangkah keluar kelas.

Sekitar lima menit Claire menunggu, tiba-tiba pintu ruang ekskul Basket terbuka dan disana berdiri seorang laki-laki berseragam sekolah ini, bertubuh tegap dan memakai topi yang menutupi setengah mukanya dan membuat wajahnya tidak terlihat begitu jelas. Ia menatap Claire cukup lama, sampai akhirnya ia angkat bicara.

"Siapa kau? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Ucap laki-laki itu dengan ketus.

"Cih, Kasar sekali," umpat Claire sambil menatapnya tajam.

Untuk menjaga _image-_nya sebagai murid baru, Claire mencoba untuk tenang menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Namaku Claire. Aku murid baru disini. Dan aku ingin daftar menjadi bagian Osis disini."

"Oh..," jawabnya singkat, kemudian memasuki kelas dan duduk di salah satu bangku kosong di pojokkan.

"Jadi, siapa namamu? Kau anggota Osis juga?" tanya Claire membuka pembicaraan sambil memperhatikan tingkah laki-laki itu.

"Bukan urusanmu," ucapnya sambil meluruskan kakinya di meja dan menutupi wajahnya dengan topinya.

"Astaga! Dia nyebelin banget!" umpat Claire lagi dengan kesal.

Tidak lama setelah itu, Mary melangkah masuk, "Claire, maaf agak lama. Ini formulirnya," ucap Mary sambil menghampiri tempat duduk Claire. Bersamaan dengan itu, Mary menemukan sosok yang baginya tidak asing di pojok kelas, "Halo, Gray," sapa Mary sambil tersenyum.

"Hm.. Halo," jawabnya singkat, masih dengan topi menutupi wajahnya.

"Mary, dia anak Osis juga? Dia sangat menyebalkan," bisik Claire ketika melihat Mary terlihat akrab dengan laki-laki itu.

Mary tertawa kecil, "Dia temanku dari kecil."

"Hooo! Pantas, tolong beritahu dia, jangan nyebelin jadi orang," bisik Claire lagi sekecil mungkin agar tidak terdengar oleh Gray.

"Kau pikir, aku tidak mendengarmu, bule," ucap Gray dengan topi yang masih menutupi mukanya.

Claire langsung bergidik dan langsung menoleh cepat ke arahnya ketika mendengar panggilan seperti itu.

"Hey! UMA!" seru Claire dengan kesal.

Mendengar panggilan seperti itu, Gray langsung mengangkat topi yang menutupi wajahnya, "Apa?"

"Sekali lagi kau memanggilku, dengan sebutan seperti itu. Kuhabisi kau," ucap Claire dengan tatapan setajam mungkin. Melihat itu, Mary menatap mereka berdua yang sedang bertukar _death glare_ dengan bingung. Tidak ingin amarahnya meledak sekarang, Claire segera mengambil formulir diatas meja, "Aku isi ini di rumah. Besok aku kumpulin ke kamu ya, Mary," ucap Claire yang kemudian disambut oleh anggukan Mary dan melangkah keluar kelas.

Sebelum Claire membuka pintu kelas, Gray berseru, "Pirang."

Tanpa menoleh kebelakang lagi, Claire membuka pintu dengan keras dan langsung keluar dari kelas tersebut kemudian membanting pintu itu.

"Aku benci dia!" umpat Claire dengan sangat kesal sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar sekolah.

.

.

.

* * *

**a/n:**

**Sebenarnya aku udah buat cerita ini sebelum hiatus, tapi ga sempet mulu buat di publish. /plak/ /apasih/ /tolong dimaafkan/ ._.v**

**Bagaimana menurut kalian? Sampaikan di review ya kalo sempat :3**

**Thank you for reading~**


	2. Ketua Osis

**Blonde!**

**Harvest Moon by Natsume**

**Warning : OOC, typo, AU (Alternate Universe), dan lain-lain**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

_Pagi yang cerah. Sekolah baru. Teman-teman baru. Guru-guru baru. Kepala sekolah aneh. Dan, organisasi sekolah yang bikin penasaran setengah mati! Sempurna! Engg.. Sepertinya yang kurang seragam baru. Ah, hanya seragam! Beberapa hari lagi pasti selesai! Ini pasti akan sangat menyenangkan!_

Claire melangkah menyusuri koridor sekolah dengan senyum yang berseri-seri. Akhirnya langkahnya terhenti di satu pintu kelas yang betuliskan 'XI-6', ia menarik nafas panjang dan membuka pintu itu.

"Selamat pa—"

"Kyaaaaa! Kenapa dia ganteng banget?!"

"Tatapannya itu loh! _Oh my god_!"

"Aku rela kalo dia jadi _Guardian _-ku!"

Melihat tingkah teman-teman perempuan sekelasnya yang sedang berkumpul mengelilingi sesuatu, di sana juga ada Ann dan Popuri. Claire menatap mereka dengan bingung dan juga penasaran, "Siapa yang mereka omongin?"

Akhirnya ia mendekati perkumpulan teman-temannya, "Kalian lagi ngomongin apa?" Semua gadis yang ada di sana langsung menoleh ketika Claire bertanya.

"Jack Frost!" seru mereka berbarengan sambil tersenyum lebar. Kaum lelaki yang mendengar teman-teman perempuan sekelasnya berteriak seperti itu, langsung menutup telinga mereka dengan kesal.

Mendengar itu Claire menatap dengan bingung, "Jack Frost? Siapa.. itu?"

"Kamu gatau Jack Frost, Claire?!"

Claire menatap temannya satu persatu dan menggeleng perlahan.

"Itu loh Claire! Yang main di film _Rise Of The Guardians_!" seru Popuri dengan bersemangat dan berseri-seri.

"Iya! Yang bisa ngendaliin es gitu deh!" tambah Ann yang tidak kalah semangatnya.

Claire diam sejenak berpikir film yang dimaksud mereka, "Ohh! Aku tau! Tapi.. itu kan dua dimensi?" tanya Claire agak ragu-ragu.

"Memang! Tapi dia ganteng banget!" seru semua teman-teman perempuannya bersamaan membuat para lelaki disana makin kesal.

Melihat itu, Claire tertawa kecil dan mengangguk mantap, "Kau ingin bergabung Claire? Ayo kita _fangirling_!" seru Ann.

Claire menggeleng, "Tidak, terimakasih hehe," ucap Claire dan berjalan ke tempat duduknya.

"Hai, Claire," sapa Karen yang melihat Claire duduk.

"Eh? Hai Karen!" sapa Claire sambil menoleh ke arah tempat duduk Karen yang tidak jauh dari tempat duduknya. Melihat Claire menoleh ke arahnya, Karen melepaskan _headset_-nya, "Sudah melihat 'liar'nya kelas barumu?" tanya Karen menatap Claire.

Mendengar itu, Claire langsung tertawa, "Mereka lucu, Karen!" seru Claire.

"Pagi!" sapa Elli menghampiri Claire dan Karen kemudian duduk di salah satu bangku.

"Pagi, Elli!" sapa Karen dan Claire bersamaan.

"Sedang mengobrol apa?" tanya Elli.

"Liarnya kelas kita," ucap Karen singkat kemudian bersender di bangkunya. Claire hanya tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Karen.

"Ohh," ucap Elli mengerti dan ikut tertawa juga, "Ini belum seberapa Claire, mereka juga buat semacam perkumpulan juga," ucap Elli lagi sambil tersenyum geli.

"Perkumpulan?" tanya Claire bingung. "Ya, perkumpulan 'pecinta orang ganteng'," sambung Karen sambil mendengus. Elli langsung tertawa lagi mendengar ucapan Karen.

"Oh! Pantas! Kemarin Popuri bilang padaku ingin mengenalkan orang ganteng di sekolah ini," ucap Claire sambil menatap Elli dan Karen bergantian.

"Nah, itu dia! Dan mereka sangat sangat berisik!" ucap Karen sambil memutar bola matanya. Claire menatap Karen bingung, "Kenapa kau sangat membenci mereka?"

"Karena orang yang disukai Karen termasuk di 'orang ganteng' dan Karen ga suka kalau gabetannya itu disukain banyak orang," sambung Popuri tiba-tiba yang sudah berdiri di samping Claire bersama Ann. Mendengar itu, Claire, Elli dan Karen langsung menoleh ke arah suara.

"Diam, Popuri!" seru Karen dengan ekspresi yang campur aduk mukanya terlihat merah padam, entah karena marah atau malu.

"Memangnya siapa aja sih, orang cakep itu?" ucap Claire penasaran sambil memandang teman-temannya.

"Kau ingin tahu?" sambar Ann sambil menatap Claire dengan senyum yang sok misterius. Claire langsung mengangguk mantap. Ann dan Popuri langsung saling bertatapan dan tersenyum.

"Nanti ikut ke lapangan dengan kami pas istirahat, karena hari ini mereka latihan basket!" seru Ann dan Popuri bersamaan menatap Claire.

"Oh tidak, mulai deh.." umpat Karen sambil memasang _headset_-nya kembali dan Elli tertawa geli melihat teman dekatnya bertingkah.

Claire tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk mantap.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong mana Mary?" tanya Claire sambil melihat sekeliling kelas.

"Itu dia! Panjang umur!" seru Popuri sambil menunjuk pintu kelas yang dibuka oleh Mary.

"Tumben telat," ucap Elli ketika Mary sudah menghampiri teman-temannya.

"Iya, tadi aku mampir ke ruang Osis dulu," ucap Mary sambil tersenyum.

**KRINGG!**

"Ah sudah bel! Ayo kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing sebelum Pak Carter masuk," ucap Elii dan bersamaan dengan itu Carter membuka pintu kelas dan melangkah masuk.

.

.

.

"KYAAAAAAA!"

Claire langsung menutup telinganya reflek ketika mendengar suara teriakan para _fangirl_ yang sudah berkumpul di lapangan, ia sekarang berdiri di pinggir lapangan bersama Elli, Mary, dan Karen yang berusaha menjauh dari perkumpulan 'pecinta orang ganteng' termasuk Popuri dan Ann yang bergabung disana.

"Astaga.. Mereka banyak sekali," ucap Claire melihat para gadis yang sudah berkumpul dan tidak sabar melihat para cowok cakep yang akan bermain basket.

"Ya beginilah.." ucap Elli sambil tersenyum simpul.

Melihat para gadis yang malah menutupi lapangan, guru olahraga, Pak Zack langsung berseru kesal, "Hey! Kalian istirahat di kantin saja! Sudah kuperingatkan berkali-kali kalian menutupi lapangan!"

Para gadis itu langsung tenang dan segera minggir dari lapangan, untuk sementara mereka tenang sampai akhirnya empat pria yang mengenakan _jersey_ basket memasuki lapangan. Para gadis langsung berteriak tidak karuan.

"Itu mereka," ucap Elli sambil menyenggol Claire.

Claire langsung menoleh ke arah pusat perhatian tersebut kemudian terkejut ketika melihat ada dua pria yang tidak asing baginya termasuk di empat pria 'populer' itu, "Loh! Itu kan Kai sama Cliff?!"

Karen mengangguk, "Mereka termasuk."

"Tapi, kenapa di kelas para _fangirl _engga teriak-teriak?" tanya Claire lagi yang masih penasaran.

"Karena di kelas kita ada Popuri dan Ann," jawab Mary.

"Dan Popuri sangat menyukai Kai dan Ann sangat menyukai Cliff, _if you know what I mean_~" tambah Elli.

"Astaga.." ucap Claire menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan disambut dengan tawa yang lain. "Jadi, mana yang disukai Karen?" tanya Claire sambil memperhatikan satu persatu pria populer itu.

"Yang menggunakan ikat kepala putih, memakai kacamata dan berambut pirang," jelas Elli yang mendeskripsikan orang yang ditanya Claire. Setelah itu, Karen menatap Elli dengan _death glare_-nya dan Elli hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Ah, dia juga berambut pirang! Kenapa aku yang juga berambut pirang malah kelihatan sangat heboh!" umpat Claire dalam hati.

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Claire lagi. "Rick," jawab Karen singkat tapi wajahnya sedikit bersemu merah. Melihat itu, Claire tersenyum geli.

"Kalo yang bertopi diputar kebelakang itu siapa?" tanya Claire lagi ketika melihat satu pria yang menurutnya menarik.

"Itu Jack," jawab Mary sambil tersenyum lebar. "Eng.. Lumayan," gumam Claire sambil tersenyum manis.

"Harusnya mereka berlima," ucap Elli sambil melihat sekitar lapangan.

"Oh ya? Siapa satu lagi?" tanya Claire menatap Elli.

"Kamu kenal kok, Claire.." ucap Mary sambil tersenyum. Claire menoleh ke arah Mary dan menatapnya bingung.

Sebelum Claire bertanya, Elli sudah berseru dan diiringi dengan teriakan para _fangirl_ yang menjadi-jadi, "Itu dia!"

Claire langsung menoleh ke arah orang yang dimaksud dan mata _sapphire-_nya langsung membulat saking kagetnya melihat orang yang dimaksud.

"UMA?!"

Elli, Karen, dan Mary langsung menoleh ke arah Claire yang berteriak seperti itu.

"Kenapa Claire?" tanya Elli bingung.

"Kenapa dia bisa jadi termasuk di cowok populer itu?! Dia itu nyebelin!" ujar Claire kesal sambil menatap pria yang sedang ber-_tos _dengan teman-temannya.

"Dia paling banyak _fangirl_-nya loh," ucap Karen sambil tersenyum geli.

"Kau ada masalah dengannya?" tanya Elli penasaran.

"Ya! Dia bersikap kasar padaku kemarin saat aku mau daftar Osis, tanya saja pada Mary," jawab Claire kesal.

"Benar Mary?" tanya Karen menatap Mary dan diikuti oleh Elli.

Mary mengangguk, "Ya kalian tau kan, Gray orangnya seperti apa."

"Dia memang begitu Claire, kalau kau kesal jaga jarak aja kalo ketemu dia," ucap Elli sambil menatap Claire.

Claire mengangguk, "Aku jadi malas nonton basket, aku ke kantin ya," ucap Claire kemudian melenggang ke arah kantin.

"Tunggu, aku ikut! Aku duluan ya teman-teman!" seru Elli berpamitan dengan Mary dan Karen kemudian mengikuti Claire.

"Loh? Kamu engga nonton para cowok cakep itu?" tanya Claire menatap Elli yang berjalan di sebelahnya.

"Tidak, mereka bukan tipeku," ucap Elli sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi, siapa tipemu?" tanya Claire sambil tersenyum menggoda Elli.

Muka Elli bersemu merah, "Trent.. Guru UKS yang berada di klinik sekolah," ucap Elli yang mulai bercerita.

.

.

.

**KRINGG!**

"Sekian untuk hari ini, jangan lupa kalian ada pekerjaan rumah Geografi halaman 13 dikumpulkan besok!" ucap Carter menutup pelajaran hari ini.

"Iya pak," jawab murid-murid dengan malas. Carter mengangguk kemudian melangkah keluar kelas.

"Ayo pulang! Rasanya lelah sekali sekolah hari ini.." ucap Ann sambil merenggangkan badannya.

"Kau liburan ngapain? Tidur mulu sih," ucap Karen asal sambil mengeluarkan headset dan _mp4 player_-nya.

"HEH! Diam!" seru Ann kesal.

"Sudahlah ayo, aku ingin cepat tidur," ucap Popuri mulai melangkah keluar kelas diikuti oleh teman-temannya yang lain.

"Ingat, hari ini ada PR Geografi jangan lupa dikerjakan," pesan Elli.

"Siap bu guru~" ucap teman-temannya bersamaan.

"Ah ya teman-teman, kalian duluan saja. Aku ada urusan Osis," ucap Mary pamitan.

"Ah, Osis sibuk sekali ya," ucap Popuri melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Yah begitulah, maafkan aku ya, sampai bertemu besok," ucap Mary melambaikan tangannya kemudian memutar badannya berjalan ke arah sebaliknya.

"Mary sepertinya terburu-buru sekali," ucap Claire sambil menatap punggung Mary yang semakin menjauh.

"Yasudahlah yuk," ucap Karen yang mulai melangkah.

"Tapi aku penasaran loh ketua Osis kita itu siapa," ucap Popuri.

"Katanya setiap tahun berubah kan?" ucap Elli.

"Osis? Sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Osis.." ucap Claire dalam hati sambil mengingat-ingat.

"Kalau begitu tahun ini sama tahun lalu beda dong? Jangan-jangan ketua Osis tahun ini…" ucap Ann sambil melirik Popuri.

"Termasuk di lima cowok ganteng!" sambung Popuri sambil membalas lirikan Ann. "KYAAA!" teriak Ann dan Popuri bersamaan.

"Bisakah kalian diam?!" seru Karen dengan kesal kemudian disambut dengan tawa Elli dan muka cemberut Ann dan Popuri.

"Oh iya! Formulir pendaftaran Osis! Aku lupa menyerahkannya ke Mary," terka Claire dalam hatinya.

"Teman-teman! Aku lupa memberikan formulir pendaftaran Osis ke Mary, aku akan menyusulnya kalian duluan saja, dadah!" ucap Claire sambil melambaikan tangannya dan melenggang pergi.

"Kalian teriak sih! Claire jadi pergi kan," ucap Karen kesal.

"Loh? Kenapa kami?!" ucap Ann dan Popuri bersamaan.

.

.

"Oh iya, Mary kemana ya? Jangan-jangan ke ruang Osis.. Duh, aku gatau ruang Osis dimana. Tapi bisa saja dia lagi ada urusan Osis di ruangan ekskul basket, coba deh aku periksa dulu kesana," ucap Claire dalam hati. Karena terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya tanpa sadar ia menabrak seseorang yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya sampai terjatuh.

**BRUK!**

"Duh…" rintih orang itu.

"A-Aw! Ma-Maaf aku sedang tidak fokus," ucap Claire meminta maaf kemudian menoleh ke orang tersebut. Seketika tubuhnya membeku ketika melihat orang yang ditabraknya.

Seorang laki-laki yang ia lihat di lapangan basket, yang termasuk 'lima orang ganteng', yang memakai topi diputar kebelakang, yang Claire sempat bilang bahwa ia lumayan, yang Mary bilang namanya Jack.

"Astaga! Dia ganteng banget kalau dilihat dari dekat!" seru Claire dalam hatinya dan masih mematung menatap Jack.

"Haloo~ Kau di sana? Kepalamu terbentur?" ucap Jack sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan muka Claire.

"Ah?! Iya? Ah maaf!" ucap Claire yang mulai sadar dari lamunannya.

"Sini, mari kubantu berdiri," ucapnya yang sudah berdiri kemudian mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum.

"Astaga! Dia tersenyum! Dia tersenyum!" teriak Claire dalam hatinya sambil menerima uluran tangan Jack dan berdiri.

Setelah ia tegak berdiri Claire menatap Jack, "Haloo~" ucap Claire dengan nada yang sedikit manja. "Ah, maksudku maaf! Bukan! Maksudku te-terima kasih! Hehehe" ucap Claire gelagapan ketika tersadar dengan kelakuannya dengan muka yang merah padam menahan malu.

"Hei, kau murid baru kan? Halo, namaku Jack dari kelas XI-3! Namamu?" ucap Jack setelah menatap Claire.

"Ah C-Claire! Namaku Claire, aku dari kelas XI-6! Salam kenal," ucap Claire sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Wah, Claire! Semua orang membicarakan rambut pirangmu," ucap Jack sambil tersenyum lebar tanpa bersalah.

Ekspresi muka Claire langsung berubah 180 derajat menjadi muka kesal, "Ugh! Kenapa malah rambutku?!" umpat Claire dalam hatinya.

"Ah! Sudah jam segini! Aku duluan ya, Claire! Sampai jumpa!" ucap Jack melihat jam tangannya kemudian melambaikan tangannya pada Claire dan melenggang pergi.

Claire tersenyum senang sambil membalas lambaian tangan Jack, "Iya Jack, sampai bertemu lagi."

"Ah! Fokus fokus! Cari ruangan ekskul basket!" ucap Claire membalik badannya dan mulai mengingat-ingat ruang ekskul basket.

"Ah! Itu dia!" seru Claire setelah beberapa menit berlalu ketika melihat sebuah ruangan di pintu tertulis 'EKSKUL BASKET'.

"Memangnya kau kira aku mau?! Aku malas!"

Terdengar suara orang samar-samar dari balik pintu ruangan ekskul basket tersebut. Karena penasaran Claire melangkah mendekati pintu tersebut dan menempelkan telinganya di pintu.

"Tapi kau sudah diberikan tugas ini Gray, mau tidak mau kau harus menerimanya," ucap seorang gadis yang sangat familiar bagi Claire.

"Itu kan Mary? Mary dan si UMA? Mereka berdebat tentang apa? Duh, sepertinya aku mendengar yang harusnya tidak kudengar…" ucap Claire resah dalam hatinya.

"Kau pikir menjadi ketua Osis gampang?"

"APA?! SI UMA BRENGSEK KETUA OSIS?!" pekik Claire saking kagetnya mendengar yang barusan diucapkan oleh Gray. Setelah itu Claire langsung reflek menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Bodoh! Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan Claire?!" umpatnya dalam hati.

Beberapa detik kemudian pintu ruangan ekskul basket dibuka dengan keras oleh Gray. Claire kaget bukan main ketika pintu terbuka dengan lebar, terlihat di dalam ruangan tersebut ada Mary dengan ekspresi terkejutnya dan ekspresi muka jutek Gray.

"Ehehe.. Sepertinya kalian sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu yang harusnya tidak didengar oleh yang bukan Osis ya?" ucap Claire dengan senyum _awkward_-nya dan keringat yang bercucuran.

"Claire? Kukira kau sudah pulang bersama yang lain?" tanya Mary yang masih kaget.

"I-Iya tadinya, tapi aku baru ingat kalau belum memberikanmu formulir pendaftaran Osis jadi aku menyusulmu dan kemudian aku—"

"Masuk," ucap Gray memotong ucapan Claire. Mendengar itu Claire langsung menunduk dan melangkah masuk.

"Jadi, kau tau bahwa aku ketua Osis?" tanya Gray datar sambil menutup pintu.

Claire mengangguk, "Tapi, kenapa kau? Rasanya aku tidak terima," ucap Claire menambahkan.

"Heh, kau kira aku senang ketika dipilih menjadi ketua Osis? Ceritakan padanya Mary," ucap Gray malas kemudian duduk di salah satu bangku dan meluruskan kakinya di atas meja.

"Osis di sekolah ini memang unik, ketua Osis dipilih langsung dari ketua sebelumnya. Tidak dipilih melalui suara setiap murid. Nah, ketua sebelumnya adalah saudara kandungnya Gray, namanya Blue. Karena Blue sudah lulus, Osis harus diserahkan kepada adik kelasnya, dan Blue memilih Gray karena Gray memang mempunyai sifat kepemimpinan tapi ia hanya malas saja," jelas Mary panjang lebar dan dibalas dengan lirikan mata sinis Gray.

"Tapi, kenapa harus begitu? Dan kenapa ketua Osis harus dirahasiakan identitasnya?" tanya Claire yang masih tidak mengerti.

"Permintaan dari kepala sekolah, katanya beliau ingin Osis di sini _Anti-Mainstream_," ucap Mary sambil tersenyum geli.

"Sudah kuduga kepala sekolah itu aneh," ucap Claire dalam hatinya.

"Kau sudah terlalu banyak tahu tentang Osis, aku ingin lihat formulirmu," ucap Gray sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kenapa manusia ini menyebalkan sekali," umpat Claire dalam hati sambil membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan formulir yang dimaksud, kemudian memberikannya kepada Gray.

Gray membaca formulir tersebut, "Kau punya kelebihan dalam keuangan?" tanya Gray.

Claire hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Wah! Kebetulan sekali! Kita kekurangan tenaga bendahara, bagaimana Gray?" ucap Mary sambil menoleh ke arah Gray dan tersenyum lebar. Gray hanya mengangguk.

Mary menoleh kembali ke arah Claire dan tersenyum senang, "Selamat datang di Osis, Claire."

Mendengar itu, tadinya wajah Claire yang murung langsung berubah berseri-seri.

"Yah, selamat datang di Osis, Pirang," ucap Gray sambil tersenyum licik.

Reflek Claire langsung menoleh ke arah Gray dan memasang _death glare_-nya.

"Diam kau!"

.

.

* * *

**a/n:**

**Selesai! Maapin ya kalo ceritanya rada _freak_ :/ hehe**

**Oh ya, apa kalian punya teman yang _fangirl_ _freak_ kayak teman-temannya Claire? hehe :3**

**Terima kasih banyak yang sudah mem-fav ceritanya! Bikin aku semangat lanjutin :'3**

**Sae-chan: Trent dan Rick sudah kumunculkan, masih namanya doang sih hehe tapi nanti ada chapter mereka dimunculin kok. kalo soal pairing tebak aja dulu :3 terima kasih banyak ya atas dukungannya!**

**Thank you for reading! :)**


	3. Pirang, Pirang, Pirang!

**Blonde!**

**Harvest Moon by Natsume**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, AU (Alternate Universe), dll.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

_Osis merupakan sebuah organisasi sekolah bergengsi yang siapa saja ingin menjadi anggota organiasi tersebut dan rata-rata murid menjadikannya ajang untuk menjadi populer, tetapi berbeda dengan sekolahku. Seluruh murid tidak tahu siapa anggota Osis dan ketua Osis-nya sedikitpun. Mereka juga bekerja secara _underground_. Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana kerjanya dan kapan mereka muncul. Tapi mereka ada di antara kami, mengawasi dan membantu para murid._

"CLAIRE!" seru seseorang dengan keras.

"AH?! Eh iya? Siap pak!" seru Claire gelagapan sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Pak? Aku perempuan dan masih muda, huh," ucap Popuri menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Ah maafkan aku Popuri! Lagi ngelamun jadi ga denger kamu ngomong hehe, ada apa?" ucap Claire sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Wooo! Dasar. Tidak apa-apa, hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat pagi," ucap Popuri sambil tersenyum manja.

Claire hanya memutar bola matanya kemudian tertawa.

"Selamat pagi," sapa Mary dengan senyum lembutnya dan duduk di bangku sebelah Claire.

"Pagi Mary," sapa Popuri dan Claire bersamaan dan membalas senyumnya.

"Tumben jam segini sudah di sekolah, pop?" tanya Mary.

"Iya, kakakku katanya harus berangkat lebih pagi, jadi mau tidak mau aku harus ikut dia," keluh Popuri.

"Kau punya kakak?" tanya Claire agak kaget.

"Kau tidak tau? Ah, aku lupa cerita~ Kakakku kan termasuk di lima cowok ganteng dan orang yang ditaksir Karen," ucap Popuri bangga.

"Rick? Ya ampun!" seru Claire kemudian dibalas dengan anggukan Popuri.

"Tapi dia sangat membenci Kai," ucap Popuri lagi sambil memonyongkan bibirnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Claire bingung.

"Karena kata kakakku Kai itu cowok hidung belang, padahal ia tidak begitu!" ucap Popuri yang membela lelaki pujaan hatinya.

Mendengar itu, Claire dan Mary hanya tertawa kecil.

"Hoaam! Ngantuk banget pagi ini," ucap Karen sambil mengucek matanya dan berjalan memasuki kelas bersama Elli.

"Selamat pagi kalian," ucap Elli berjalan menghampiri teman-temannya.

"Pagi!" jawab Claire, Popuri, dan Mary bersamaan.

"Tumben Ann belum datang," ucap Karen sambil duduk di bangkunya dan bersandar.

"Oh iya! Di mana _partner_ kesayanganku?" ucap Popuri menoleh kiri kanan.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Claire melihat Ann sedang mengobrol dengan Cliff di depan kelas, wajahnya terlihat berseri-seri. Melihat itu Claire tersenyum senang. Tetapi beberapa detik kemudian Cliff meninggalkan Ann memasuki kelas dan raut wajah Ann berubah seketika menjadi murung dan tetap berdiri di depan kelas sambil menunduk.

"_Girls, _sepertinya ada yang butuh hiburan," ucap Claire sambil menunjuk tempat Ann berdiri. Mendengar ucapan Claire, teman-temannya langsung menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Claire.

"Ayo kesana," ucap Karen kemudian berdiri disambut dengan anggukan temannya .

"Hei Ann!" seru Popuri ketika mereka sudah berdiri di samping Ann.

"Eh? Hei kalian!" seru Ann yang tersadar akan kedatangan temannya dan langsung tersenyum lebar.

"Ann kenapa?" tanya Elli sambil menepuk pundaknya dan tersenyum.

"Ah, tidak kenapa-kenapa kok!" ucap Ann yang menambah lebar senyumnya.

"Bohong~ Tadi aku lihat mukamu murung setelah mengobrol dengan Cliff," ucap Claire mengelak.

Ann langsung menghela nafas ketika mendengar ucapan Claire, "Entahlah, aku merasa semakin lama dijauhi oleh Cliff. Padahal aku baru mengucapkan selamat pagi, dia hanya menjawab seadanya dan pergi meninggalkanku," jelas Ann kemudian menghela nafasnya.

"Mungkin dia sedang tidak ingin diganggu hari ini, Ann," ucap Mary yang mencoba berpikir positif.

"Hari ini? Hampir setiap hari dia melakukan hal itu kepadaku, tetapi pada perempuan lain ia membalas sambil tersenyum! Apakah itu adil?" ucap Ann hampir histeris. Elli yang berada di sebelahnya langsung mengelus punggung Ann.

"Mungkin dia membencimu," ucap Karen santai tetapi langsung dibalas oleh cubitan Popuri dan rintihan sakit Karen.

"Jangan dengerin Karen, tetap sabar! Mungkin dia hanya—emm, malu ketika bertemu denganmu, begitu.." ucap Popuri mencari alasan. Yang lain menatap Popuri dengan _sweatdrop._

Mendengar alasan Popuri, Ann tertawa kecil, "Yasudahlah.. Terima kasih teman-teman," ucap Ann sambil tersenyum dan dibalas oleh senyuman teman-temannya.

"Nah, itu baru Ann!" seru Claire sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Ann.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di depan kelas? Ayo masuk," ucap Carter tiba-tiba yang sudah berdiri di belakang mereka.

"E-Eh iya pak," ucap mereka bersamaan kemudian melangkah masuk kelas. "Cepat sekali dia masuk, padahal belum bel," bisik Karen. Yang lain hanya mengangkat bahu sebagai jawaban.

"Kenapa mukamu pucat?" ucap Karen ketika melihat muka Popuri mendadak pucat.

"A-Aku lupa mengerjakan PR…" ucap Popuri hampir mirip bisikan. Mendengar itu, Karen langsung menahan tawanya.

"Memangnya hukumannya apa?" tanya Claire ketika melihat Karen yang sedang menahan tawanya.

"Mengerjakan PR-nya di kelas senior," ucap Karen sambil tersenyum geli.

"Jadi.. Popuri bisa saja mengerjakan di kelasnya—emm Rick?" terka Claire sedikit ragu.

Karen langsung mengangguk mantap sambil tersenyum licik.

"Bisa dipenggal kepalaku…" ucap Popuri dengan nada suara yang ketakutan.

**KRINGG!**

"Ayo! Duduk di tempat duduk masing-masing," seru Carter dan para murid langsung bergerak ke tempat duduk mereka masing-masing.

"Selamat pagi!" ucap Carter sambil tersenyum seperti biasanya.

"Selamat pagi, pak," ucap para murid bersamaan.

"Apakah hari ini ada PR?" ucap Carter yang masih tetap tersenyum, para murid hanya melirik kanan kiri mereka kemudian menggeleng, "Tidak ada, pak!"

"Kalian lucu sekali, ayo kumpulkan PR kalian," ucap Carter dan disambut dengan erangan malas para murid.

Akhirnya mereka maju mengumpulkan PR mereka masing-masing, kecuali Popuri hanya menunduk dengan harap-harap cemas.

Setelah para murid kembali ke tempat duduk mereka masing-masing, Carter menatap satu per satu murid-muridnya, "Siapa yang tidak mengerjakan PR?"

Popuri memejamkan matanya kemudian dengan takut-takut mengangkat tangannya. "Oh, Popuri.." ucap Carter, kemudian ada seorang lagi yang mengangkat tangannya, "Dan Kai?" tambah Carter. Semua langsung menoleh ke arah Kai dan Kai hanya memasang tampang santainya.

"Oke, bawa PR kalian dan kerjakan di kelas XII-2. Sekarang," ucap Carter.

Popuri langsung bergidik ngeri, "Astaga.. Itu kelas Rick.." bisik Popuri.

Karen yang tahu langsung terkikik geli, "Bersama Kai dan masuk ke kelas Rick, seru sekali~" gumam Karen sambil menahan tawanya kemudian sebuah pukulan mendarat di punggung Karen dari belakang , ia langsung menoleh ke belakang dan di sambut dengan _death glare _Ann.

.

.

**KRINGG!**

"Sekian dari saya, selamat beristirahat," ucap Carter membereskan bukunya dan melangkah keluar kelas. Para murid langsung berhamburan keluar kelas untuk istirahat. Bersamaan dengan itu Ann memandang Cliff yang melangkah keluar kelas bersama temannya yang lain, Claire yang melihat itu langsung menepuk pundak Ann dan tersenyum, merasa mendapat semangat dari Claire, Ann langsung membalasnya dengan tersenyum lebar.

"Aku khawatir dengan keadaan Popuri," ucap Claire yang kemudian angkat bicara dengan teman-teman dekatnya yang masih bersamanya di dalam kelas.

"Iya sih, ini baru pertama kalinya dia tidak mengerjakan PR," ucap Elli.

"Tenang saja, Rick tidak akan memenggal kepalanya," ucap Karen santai dan dibalas dengan tatapan _sweatdrop_ yang lain.

"Tapi seingatku Kai sudah mengumpulkan PR," ucap Mary mengingat-ingat.

"Eh? Terus…" ucap mereka bersamaan.

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka lagi dan terlihat Carter memasuki kelas, "Claire, kau ambil seragam barumu di ruang kebutuhan di sebelah kelas XII-1 ya," ucap Carter. "A-Ah, iya pak terima kasih," balas Claire kemudian membungkuk dan dibalas anggukan Carter kemudian ia melenggang pergi.

"Kelas XII-1 di mana ya?" tanya Claire menyenggol Ann yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Kelas senior itu di lantai tiga, nah ruang kebutuhan itu paling ujung koridor," jelas Ann.

"Engg.. siapa yang mau menemaniku?" tanya Claire yang masih bingung.

"Yuk, kutemani Claire," ucap Mary sambil tersenyum. "Baiklah!" balas Claire.

"Oke, aku dan yang lain menunggu kalian di kantin ya, sekalian menemui Popuri di ruang guru sepertinya dia sedang mengumpulkan PR-nya di sana, sampai ketemu di kantin," ucap Karen dan dibalas dengan anggukan Mary dan Claire.

.

.

"Mary, itu Popuri kan?" tanya Claire ketika sedang menyusuri koridor lantai tiga.

"Wah iya, dia sedang bersama Kai dan Rick," ucap Mary menambahkan.

"Jangan dekati adikku sudah kubilang berkali-kali," ucap Rick yang sedang menahan amarahnya.

"Sudahlah Rick, aku dan dia kebetulan sama-sama lagi kena hukuman," ucap Popuri membela.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengerjakan PR?" tanya Rick lagi. Popuri hanya menunduk tidak menjawab, Kai melihatnya langsung angkat bicara.

"Popuri lupa, _Sensei._ Jadi maafkan saja ya," balas Kai sambil nyengir.

"Aku tidak berbicara padamu, hidung belang," balas Rick dengan juteknya.

Kai hanya menatap kesal Rick, setelah itu ia menyadari kehadiran Claire dan Mary yang berdiri di belakang Rick.

"Eh, Popuri! Lihat temanmu sudah menjemputmu tuh!" seru Kai sambil menunjuk Claire dan Mary yang menatap Kai bingung.

"E-Eh iya?" ucap Popuri bingung yang melihat temannya yang tiba-tiba muncul. Kai langsung menarik tangan Popuri dan berjalan menjauhi Rick.

"Kalian sedang apa?" tanya Popuri ketika sudah di hadapan Mary dan Claire.

"Aku mengantar Claire mengambil seragam barunya, kukira kau sudah ke ruang guru untuk mengumpulkan PR-nya," jelas Mary.

"Seharusnya.. Tapi Rick 'mewawancarai'-ku dulu," ucap Popuri kemudian menghela nafasnya.

"Hei, berani sekali pergi ketika aku sedang bicara," omel Rick sambil berjalan mendekati Popuri dan Kai.

"Cepat Popuri, kau ingin kena semprot lagi?" ucap Kai yang buru-buru.

"E-Eh, Popuri ditunggu sama Karen dan yang lain di kantin," ucap Claire.

"Oke, kau sudah ditunggu Popuri! Ayo!" seru Kai kemudian menarik Popuri yang belum berkata dan berlari menuju tangga.

"Sampai ketemu di kantin Claire, Mary!" seru Popuri sebelum akhirnya ia menuruni tangga.

"Ah, kenapa kalian tidak menghalanginya?" keluh Rick ketika sudah berdiri di hadapan Mary dan Claire.

"E-Eh? Ka-kami tadi—" ucap Claire bingung, kemudian dipotong oleh ucapan Rick.

"Hei, kau murid baru yang pirang itu kan? " ucap Rick sambil tersenyum lebar. Mendengar itu, Claire langsung menatap sinis Rick, Mary yang menyadari itu langsung menatap Claire dengan tatapan _oh-ayolah-Claire-bersabarlah._

"Kau juga pirang _senpai_," ucap Claire sambil menahan amarahnya.

"Oh ini? Haha, pirangmu lebih cerah makanya kau kelihatan menarik di mata murid-murid sini," ucap Rick santai sambil nyengir.

"Apakah ini menarik?!" ucap Claire yang mulai naik pitam. Rick hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar dan tidak merasakan bahwa Claire akan meledak.

"Claire sudah, ini seniormu," bisik Mary sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Claire dengan maksud menenangkannya.

Claire tersadar langsung menghela nafasnya. "Aku Rick, dari kelas XII-2, kau?" tanya Rick sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Claire, dari kelas XI-6," balas Claire kemudian menyambut tangan Rick. "Oh! Temannya Karen ya?" tanya Rick lagi sambil menatap Mar dan Claire bergantian. Claire dan Mary langsung mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Emm.. Permisi _senpai, _kami ingin ke ruangan kebutuhan dulu," ucap Mary sesopan mungkin.

"Oke, sampaikan salamku untuk Karen ya," ucap Rick. Claire dan Mary mengangguk lagi kemudian melangkah kembali menuju ruangan kebutuhan.

"Apakah rambutku ini menganggu mata setiap orang?" ucap Claire kesal ketika sudah menjauh dari Rick. Mendengar itu Mary tertawa kecil, "Tentu tidak, kau cantik Claire," puji Mary sambil tersenyum.

Wajah Claire langsung bersemu merah mendengar pujian Mary, "Terima kasih Mary hehe," ucap Claire sambil tersenyum dan dibalas dengan senyum dan anggukan Mary.

"Ah, itu dia ruang kebutuhan," ucap Mary sambil menunjuk ruangan yang tidak begitu besar yang berada di ujung koridor.

"Oh ini ruangannya," ucap Claire. Kemudian mereka melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

Ketika di dalam ruangan tersebut, ada seorang laki-laki yang tidak asing bagi mereka sedang tertidur dengan bersender di kursi sambil menutup muka dengan topi khasnya.

"Sial.." gumam Claire kesal ketika menyadari pria tersebut dan tetap berdiri di dekat pintu.

"Gray? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Mary yang melangkah mendekati kursi yang diduduki Gray.

Merasa namanya terpanggil, Gray langsung mengangkat topinya, "Oh, Mary.. Tadi guru piketnya lagi istriahat, aku disuruh menjaga ruangan ini sementara," jelas Gray kemudian menguap lebar. Kemudian mata Gray menangkap sosok perempuan berambut pirang yang berdiri dekat dengan pintu.

"Hai pirang," ucap Gray. Claire langsung menggeram ketika mendengar dipanggil seperti itu lagi.

Mary hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah kedua temannya, "Claire ingin mengambil seragam barunya, kau tau di lemari mana?" ucap Mary yang memperhatikan setiap lemari yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

"Seragam baru? Tadi kata guru piket sih di lemari yang itu, kau tinggal cari seragam yang ada tulisan nama si pirang di sana," jelas Gray sambil menunjuk lemari di sampingnya. Mendengar itu, Claire merasakan semua darahnya naik ke mukanya, ia langsung melangkah ke tempat duduk Gray kemudian menarik kerah kemeja Gray sampai muka Gray benar-benar tepat di depan muka Claire.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu," ucap Claire sedingin mungkin.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari bajuku," ucap Gray kemudian menepis tangan Claire yang meremas kerahnya.

Setelah itu, Claire hanya menatap sinis Gray. Merasa suasana makin tidak enak, Mary langsung menarik Claire menjauh dari Gray kemudian segera membuka lemari yang dimaksud Gray dan mencari bungkusan yang bertuliskan nama Claire dan segera mengambilnya.

"Ini Claire seragammu," ucap Mary sambil menyerahkan bungkusan.

Claire kemudian menghela nafasnya dan menerima bungkusan tersebut, "Terima kasih Mary." Kemudian Mary mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Mary besok pagi jam enam sebelum sekolah kita ada rapat di ruang Osis untuk membahas tugas pertama kita, aku sudah memberitahu anggota lain untuk datang. Kau sudah diberikan lembarannya kan dari ketua teater?" ucap Gray sambil bersender di kursinya. Muka kesal Claire langsung berubah menjadi tersenyum lebar ketika mendengar 'rapat', 'tugas pertama', dan 'ruang Osis'.

"Iya sudah, besok aku akan memberikan lembarannya kepadamu," ucap Mary kemudian dibalas dengan anggukan Gray.

"Kau jangan lupa datang dan jangan telat," ucap Gray sambil menatap Claire.

"Yah~" ucap Claire malas.

"Yasudah, cepat kembali sebelum ada yang nguping lagi seperti kemarin," ucap Gray santai sambil melirik Claire.

Merasa tersindir, Claire langsung menarik Mary keluar ruangan tersebut. "E-Eh? Sampai jumpa Gray," ucap Mary sebelum akhirnya ia melangkah keluar.

"Kenapa kau betah banget sih sama orang macem Gray?" ucap Claire kesal sambil melangkah menyusuri koridor.

"Kalau kau sudah kenal dekat dengannya, kau tau kalau dia orang yang sangat baik," ucap Mary sambil tersenyum lebar.

Claire hanya menghela nafasnya menyerah. "Oh ya, kau tau kan kalau Gray itu kakak kelas kita?" tanya Mary yang masih dengan senyum manisnya.

"A-APA?! DIA LEBIH TUA DARIKU?!"

.

.

.

**KRINGG!**

"Sekian untuk hari ini, hati-hati di perjalanan pulang. Selamat siang," ucap Carter menutup pelajaran terakhir.

"Selamat siang, pak," ucap para murid kelas XI-6 dan disambut dengan anggukan Carter kemudian ia melangkah keluar. Para murid langsung berdiri dari tempat duduk mereka kemudian berhamburan keluar kelas.

"Cie, yang daritadi senyum-senyum ga jelas gara-gara dapet salam dari laki-laki pujaan hatinya," ucap Popuri sambil melirik Karen.

"Apasih, sirik ya?" ucap Karen mengejek tapi masih dengan senyum bahagianya.

"Ih ngapain? Aku kan sekelas sama Kai," ucap Popuri kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Eeeh sudah sudah, ayo kita pulang," ucap Claire sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Hari ini kita pulang bareng sama Mary dan Claire kan?" tanya Elli sambil menatap Claire dan Mary bergantian.

Mary dan Claire saling menatap kemudian tersenyum lebar, "Tentu!" jawab mereka bersamaan dan disambut dengan tawa yang lain. Akhirnya mereka berjalan keluar kelas bersama-sama sambil mengobrol.

Ketika sampai di lapangan, Popuri meraba pergelangan tangannya. "Ah! Jam tanganku ketinggalan di loker! Tunggu di sini ya, aku segera kembali," ucap Popuri kemudian langsung berlari kembali ke gedung sekolah.

"Ah, dasar Popuri," ucap Karen sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Kemudian mereka menunggu Popuri kembali di tepi lapangan.

"Ah, mereka sedang bermain basket," ucap Elli sambil menunjuk lapangan yang sedang diisi oleh lima laki-laki dan sekumpulan perempuan yang sedang menyoraki di sisi lapangan lain. Karen, Ann, dan Claire langsung mengerti 'mereka' itu siapa dan langsung menoleh cepat ke arah lapangan dan tersenyum lebar.

"Ah, Jack.." gumam Claire sambil tersenyum manis, begitu juga dengan Ann dan Karen yang sedang menatap laki-laki pujaan hati mereka.

Tiba-tiba bola basket yang digunakan bermain menggelinding ke arah Claire dan berhenti tepat di depan kaki Claire.

"Hei Claire, tolong bolanya!" seru Kai sambil menunjuk bola yang ada dihadapan Claire.

"Ah, iya," ucap Claire kemudian mengambil bola tersebut dan berjalan mendekati Kai yang sedang menunggu operan bola Claire.

Claire mengoper bola tersebut, "Ini Kai," ucap Claire.

"Sip, terima kasih Claire," balas Kai sambil menerima operan bola dari Claire kemudian mulai melangkah memasuki lapangan kembali.

"Kai!" panggil Claire dan Kai menoleh kembali ke arah Claire.

"Tadi kau sebenernya sudah mengerjakan PR ya?" tanya Claire sambil tersenyum.

Kai langsung tersenyum lebar kemudian meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir. Claire yang mengerti langsung mengangguk mantap dan Kai kembali memasuki lapangan.

"Popuri memang gadis yang beruntung," gumam Claire sambil tersenyum tipis.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Claire merasa ada seseorang yang sedang menatapnya. Dan ternyata benar, Gray yang sedang di dalam lapangan menatapnya. Melihat itu Claire langsung membuang mukanya dengan kesal.

.

.

* * *

**a/n:**

**SELESAI CHAPTER TIGANYA **

**Huah ngaret sekali… Maaf ya ._.v**

**Terima kasih review dan dukungan-nya Audrey-chan, Sae-chan,Nerisasasa, dan Aosaki-san :''3 senang sekali! Semoga suka ya di chapter yang ini hehe**

**Thank you for reading! Mind to review? :D**


End file.
